Widowmaker
Widowmaker is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio Widowmaker is the perfect assassin: a patient, ruthlessly efficient killer who shows neither emotion nor remorse. It is believed that in her former life, Widowmaker was married to Gérard Lacroix, an Overwatch agent spearheading operations against the Talon terrorist organization. After several unsuccessful attempts to eliminate Gérard, Talon decided to change its focus to his wife, Amélie. Talon operatives kidnapped her and subjected her to an intense program of neural reconditioning. They broke her will, suppressed her personality, and reprogrammed her as a sleeper agent. She was eventually found by Overwatch agents, apparently none the worse for wear, and returned to her normal life. Two weeks later she killed Gérard in his sleep. Her mission complete, Amélie returned to Talon, and they completed the process of turning her into a living weapon. She was given extensive training in the covert arts, and then her physiology was altered, drastically slowing her heart, which turned her skin cold and blue and numbed her ability to experience human emotion. Amélie was gone. Now, Widowmaker is Talon's most effective assassin, feeling little save the satisfaction of a job well done. In the animated short Alive, Widowmaker was tasked with assassinating Tekhartha Mondatta during his speech in King's Row. Tracer tried to stop her from killing him, but failed. After the assassination was complete, Widowmaker escaped in one of Talon's planes. In the Cinematic Trailer, Widowmaker worked with Reaper in order to steal Doomfist's gauntlet. However, they both fled after being stopped by Tracer and Winston. Personality Widowmaker has a malevolent disposition, showing no mercy for her targets no matter who they are and having a love for killing, claiming that it makes her feel alive. She also seems to possess vanity when it comes to her skills and looks. However, it is implied that Widowmaker didn't always act this way, and that she was a sweet woman before Talon brainwashed her. It is also implied that there's bits and pieces of evidence which indicates that her old self is still there somewhere. An example is when she's resurrected by Mercy in-game, she'll sometimes call out for her husband, or lament the fact that she's still alive. Abilities Unlocks :Note: For Widowmaker-specific sprays, see Widowmaker/Sprays. Skins widowmaker_ciel.jpg|Ciel widowmaker_nuit.jpg|Nuit widowmaker_poison.jpg|Vert widowmaker_rose.jpg|Rose widowmaker_frozen.jpg|Winter widowmaker_patina.jpg|Patina widowmaker_odette.jpg|Odette widowmaker_odile.jpg|Odile Widowmaker Comtesse.jpg|Comtesse Widowmaker Huntress.jpg|Huntress widowmaker_noire.jpg|Noire (Pre-Purchase Reward) Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Curtain Call *Shot Dead *Widow's Kiss Victory Poses Widowmaker Activating Visor.jpg|Activating Visor Widowmaker Gaze.jpg|Gaze Widowmaker Over the Shoulder.jpg|Over the Shoulder Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *A Single Death (A single death can change everything.) (default) *Encore? *Let Them Eat Cake *Look For The Woman (Cherchez la femme - French) *Magnifique *One Shot, One Kill (Un tir, un mort - French) *Ouh La La *Step Into My Parlor... (Step into my parlor said the spider to the fly.) *That's How It Is (C'est comme ça - French) *To Life, To Death (À la vie , à la mort - French) *What's An Aimbot? Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Hanging Around *I See You... *Swinging Into Action Achievements *Did that Sting?: Kill 4 enemies using Widowmaker's Venom Mine during a single quick or competitive play game **Rewards: Pixel Spray *Smooth as Silk: Kill an enemy with a Scoped Headshot while airborne as Widowmaker in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute Spray Strategy notes *Widowmaker has an extremely long range with her sniper rifle. *Use her grappling hook to reach vantage points or to escape from danger. *Infra-Sight allows her entire team to see enemies through walls. *Her poison traps can be destroyed. *She has relatively low health, so picking a hard-to-find perch is a necessity. Trivia *As a young girl, Widowmaker was afraid of spiders and told they felt no emotion.''Alive'' Animated Short *Working as an agent for Talon, Widowmaker may have ushered in the Second Omnic Crisis by assassinating the omnic, Tekhartha Mondatta. Though he was under heavy guard and though Tracer intervened, she managed to kill the robot through sheer cunning: she lined her kill shot up with Tracer's chest, forcing the hero to teleport in order to save herself. Tracer only realized - too late - that Widowmaker had anticipated her move. Widowmaker departed after a brief scuffle with Tracer, damaging her adversary's suit.''Alive'' Animated Short Patch changes * * }} References de:Widowmaker fr:Fatale pl:Trupia Wdowa ru:Роковая вдова Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Female